Guinevere St. Cloud
Queen of the Underground and Aamon's (the King) right-hand woman as well as lover. She has a fierce, motherly protectiveness over her people and will go through any means to prevent any threats from coming to "her own" or her city. Her powers lie in manipulating, modifying and destroying the minds of others. She is the "Jean Grey" of the Underground without the telekinesis. Abilities Name of ability All of Guinevere's powers has to do with physical contact; once she makes the connection, she will be able to do a "mind tap." Unless you are trained or have an ability to counter her influence, she would be able to catch glimpses and see into your head, whether you want her to or not. Unfortunately, her abilities remain in limited telepathy. She may not be able to send her thoughts or read others, but with the necessary contact, her powers are at full use and critical. Mending Wall She can block out or modify specific memories. The effort does take a toll on her energy however, and within this comes a stream of consciousness that could backfire. While she "mends," she takes with her the essence of another person's consciousness when she pulls away, which thus explains why half her memories aren't even her own. Her mental exhaustion after the "mind modification" wears her down physically and causes headaches, and she would need a full hour of rest from making any more mental connections. E-Push This is equivalent to shooting someone up, except that it's mental. With direct contact, Guinevere is able to "push" her energy into another, providing them with a mighty energy boost, and even a high since she's barely sober. Of course, she is giving away her energy, so this would drain her. Mind Crush The most powerful and damaging to the opponent and herself. She literally destroys their mind by maintaining contact and traveling deeper into their consciousness. This would cause immense pain to the target, like an electroshock to their nerves as she tears up what keeps their thought processes going. The completely annihlation of the mind leads toward a brain dead target, but it pushes Guinevere into a coma that could last for over a week, and she'd wake up terribly, terribly weak. Once she is familiar with the mind of another, it makes communication with him or her easier. The closest people are her Underground group of subsiders: her personal guards, Lockjaw and Bones; her king and lover, Aamon; her "daughter," Mary Jane; and "pet," Catalypse. She would be able to brush them with her powers, and spark an immediate connection that could even have them sharing memories and thoughts. With her family comes more strength, but the constant use of her powers will have her drained. Biological Profile Appearance Guinevere embodies very angelic features, with her ivory skin and long sable hair with auburn hues, she is the least person to expect in running the Underground alongside a criminal genius. She stands at five-six and weighs 128 pounds. Her eyes are like cold ships of the artic, but a dazzling blue that would only dim with exhaustion. Her build is slim, with defined curves, and when it comes to dress, she is often wearing dresses and eye-grabbing colors such as crimson and periwinkle blue. There are rare moments where is dressed up for the kill, even in her dress, her boots would stride with the brewing storm of her anger. Personal Belongings Personality Guin is the trigger-happy, devilishly angelic woman and Aamon’s other – rather more coherent – half. She was a prodigy medical student for Yale when she dropped it all for her boss and beau, so she specifically deals with drug experimentations and even manufactures her own. She has a rapid on-and-off switch with her bright and playful personality. She’s just as mad as Aamon, and just as charming. Her personality can vary with her nicknames. Guin * Charming and sweet, her words could calm you down before you meet the boss. Twiggy *She means business. Mindfuck *She will literally fuck your mind up. Guin is extremely devoted to Aamon. She’d walk to the end of the world for him. He, and the Underground, are the reason for her stability of mind. Guinevere carries the nurturing characteristic of a mother wolf and an alpha. When Aamon has his own matters to attend to, Guin is constantly keeping watch of her own, especially her little family. She loves with a passion, and will go through drastic measures to ensure the safety and protection of her own. Guinevere is big on mannerisms, and would even smile in the face of her enemies. She would behave cordially with her finger on the trigger. History Guinevere St. Cloud grew up in Beverly Hills to two famous parents, Dr. Lance St. Cloud (the Dr. Drew figure), a drug counselor who dealt specifically with celebrity addicts – he even had his own reality television show – and Miriam St. Cloud, an international supermodel –both were born and bred from the British Isles. They moved to America when their oldest, Genevieve was born, and four years later, Guinevere was born. The sisters were immensely close, but with openly contrasting personalities. Genevieve was clearly the nurturer, and while Guin would eventually garner similar characteristics of her kindhearted and even docile older sister, Guinevere was the "wild child." 150px|left|St. Cloud sisters Despite their very different nature, "Evie" and "Guinny" made a pair that would balance the other out. Evie would provide Guin with calm, and Guin would provide Evie a backbone. Their were gifted with both looks (by their mother) and a quick mind (by their father). It was her father’s line of work that piquied Guinevere's interest in drugs and its affect on people. She was four years old when her father started taking her to the rehabilitation center to meet these “famous people.” She wasn’t stupid, she knew they all had issues from the lines that grazed their faces or their frequent panic attacks about the lack of certain substances in their systems. As years drew on, Guinevere became a frequent visitor at the rehab center, talking to these ex-addicts and asking them questions about the drugs they’ve done and the effects. She was specifically interested in the psychological aspects. Guin was aware of her parents’ troubled marriage while Evie remained hopeful that they'd all remain one, big, "happy family." In hopes of reconciliation, Dr. St. Cloud decided that a move should be in order. He was growing increasingly aware of Miriam becoming best friend’s with the pill bottle, so he found it a better idea to move to the big apple where work will be closer to home. As his concerns for his wife grew, so was his unawareness for Guin’s dive into the world of drugs. She began making friends with the junkies on her start in high school, and recording the effects of them while tripping out herself. Her favorite in particular were speed, LSD and acid. 150px|right|Guin and EvieDuring her freshmen year, she met "(heart shapes) Jeffrey Amadaeus Killigan (heart shapes)" for the first time and her fascination with his reputation grew to near obsession. She began as a buyer, meeting up with him frequently beneath the bleachers, and eventually became a peddler herself, helping him distribute the drugs until he got caught with the cafeteria lady while she was on the lookout. With rich and well-known parents, she was let off while Jeffrey was sent out of school to a Juvenile Detention Facility. Dr. Lance, finding out that Guin was meddling with illegal substances immediately had her enrolled in his rehab center for six months, but Miriam’s love for her precious daughter had the time cut off to three months. Through that period, Evie had always been there, counseling Guin herself and giving her sisterly support and affections. Although she had warned on a number of occassions that Jeffrey was a terrible influence, Guin had turned a deaf ear. She was in love. During Jeffrey’s absence, she spent much of her time writing to Jeff and visiting him. Since she was still in high school, she kept dealing (without Evie knowing) and was really good at keeping her hands clean. Nobody would’ve suspected such a cute little nymph to do those evil things, plus she was one of the “bright minds for the future” students that kept the school on standing ovation with her outstanding achievements and continuing honor roll. A prodigal student for Yale… Except that the only thing – person she cared about was Jeffrey. Fuck Yale, she was in love. As soon as Jeffrey got out of the detention facility, Guin grabbed all the cash she stashed from the deals (and of course the money from her parents), dropped out of school and ran away to begin a “Bonnie and Clyde” meets “Sid and Nancy” life with her prospective soul mate. She stayed by his side, and evened out the odds with her charming looks and seemingly sweet nature, but her belligerent switch was easy to turn on. She was the Harley Quinn to his Joker, and she had a hell of a time experimenting with all sorts of drugs to fuck up any troublemakers, or anyone who’d try to turn the deal over. Be careful with accepting any drinks from Guin, you might not wake up or permanent psychological impairments could ensue! When the shift occurred, Guin was on a major acid trip with a group of friends at Central Park. They were all sitting in a circle clasping hands, when she felt a ripple through her body and her eyes changed from sapphire to a stormy, ice blue. In her mind’s eye a portal opened and a flood of images flashed across her eyes. She thought she was tripping like mad when she actually unlocked a deep mental connection with her peers. The skin contact enabled her to see into everybody’s minds, and the overwhelming surge of power steeled them altogether before breaking them apart. Like Jean Grey, her mind strained from the pressure of too many memories at once that its defense mechanism was to send out a minus wave of mental energy, which struck everyone around her into a comatose state. With Jeffrey, who became Aamon from the change, she was able to cope with her newfound ability. Although she remained relatively human while Aamon was meta, she became his leading right-hand woman and eventually the nurturing-mother figure of their underground society. She adopted the nickname: “Mindfuck” from Aamon. Relationships Allies Fill out the correct names as instructed on the Character Template Page. Enemies Time Line Trivia Category:Characters Category:Underground